Tori goes platinum AND fixes Beck and Jade
by what zit tooya
Summary: I think the caption says it all.


**Some of the things really happened on the show other parts I invented - eventough I don´t own it for sure, the show I mean. In any case I wish it really happened like that. Dan, you neeed to get them back together, no matter how. Still I had to upload this just before the real "Tori fixes Beck and Jade" or "The opposite date" or whatever episode they –hopefully!- ARE getting back together in airs so it´s still fun reading it. One of the reasons why I just got a fanfiction account recently in the first place.**

She saw her ex-boyfriend slowly approaching her on the small screen. Not her, Jade. It was her, Tori. No. NO! She felt something deep inside of her breaking. Again. "Look I can´t do this" "Why?" Yeah, why? Because Beck obviously COULD do it. "Because…because of Jade." Yeah, what about Jade? Jade was standing in some small room backstage watching Beck, the boy she had loved for past three years and still did, kissing some other girl. Tori in fact. And it gave her a pain she had never in her life felt before. Because now she had really lost him. She understood.

He was loving Tori now, not Jade. Nice, friendly, funny Tori who was easy to love. Who everyone loved. No one loved Jade. Angry, irritable Jade. They feared her, yes. Some admired and envied her for her talented. But no one ever loved her. No one except from Beck. And that was why she never cared. But Beck didn´t love Jade anymore. He loved Tori. She understood. But still or even because of that it hurt so much.

"No!" she grabbed the pearbook and slammed it onto the floor. "Jade. Why…?" Cat asked sadly. Jade hadn´t noticed her coming in. "Because you had to leave your stupid pearbook lying around here where everybody could see…" she was crying. Damn. "Jade. What…?" Cat was worried now. "Nothing! Just leave me alone." She screamed storming out of the room and locking herself into the janitor´s closet. But Cat came after her. She could hear her knocking on the door softly. "Jade, please…" "BUZZ OFF!" "´Kay. But I´ll be back later."

Finally Jade sat in the closet in darkness and silence. Good. But she wasn´t noticing much of her surroundings anyways. All she could feel and concentrate on was the pain. That horrible, incredibly strong pain.

Sometime later she was disturbed by another knock on the door. "I told you to fucking buzz off, Ca…" but it wasn´t Cat. "Jade. Please let me in." he said in a calm voice. "You…go…away!" "please, I need to talk to you." "NO!" it sounded more desperate than she wanted it to. And then he opened the door and knelt down in front of her. She pushed him away. When he got back she started to fight him "Go…the fucking hell… away!" But he didn´t. He grabbed hold of her arms and pulled her into his embrace like he had done so many times before whenever she was especially upset. But this time she was fighting stronger than ever before, she didn´t want to stay in his arms, didn´t want to feel this way. "Jade. Listen. I´m sorry. I´m so sorry for everything. I …" she still struggled to get away from him. "I still love you." She stopped. Looked at him. Angry and unbelieving. "Oh, don´t tell. I saw you. I saw you with." "I know."-silence- "It´s stupid and I´m sorry but this was the plan. Cat would leave her pearbook on and Tori and I would pretend making out while you were watching. I… I just needed to make sure you still cared. As I said, I´m sorry." "What…!? Come this can´t be true." "Yep. It´s true. It was my plan, getting you back together. Please don´t hate me." Tori stuck her head in through the door. "W-where you just listening at the door?" Beck asked. "Noo, not at all." They heard Cat starting to giggle like a madman. "VEGA. Get. The. Hell. Outta here!" they heard them walking away down the corridor. Then they sat in silence.

"Okay, Beck, even if this is true. I don´t think I can do it. You left me like the past three years were nothing. With no good reason at all." "I know. I made a mistake. And I regretted it ever since. I know I owe you an explanation, a good one. The thing is, I don´t really have one. Still I will try." He took a deep breath. "Well, … I was … scared, I guess…" "What? Of me!?" she asked. Insulted. He had to hide a little smile, but got serious again. "No. Well, somehow… I don´t know… of the future, I guess. Of how it would be like…" "Yeah, so you don´t wanna be with me anymore. What is it we´re talking about?" "No. I do wanna be with you. I always wanted. I´m just saying I was scared. It was only this one time and I´ve overcome it. It´s my right to be scared this one time, it´s just human. I know you´re constantly scared. Scared of being left alone. And I know I did leave you and made everything worse by it. And I´m so sorry for it. Believe me. But by that I could overcome my own fear, and now- I hope – I can you help even better dealing with yours. Please, Jade. I love you." "Promise me, to never ever leave me again without any good reason. Promise we will talk about it next time." She said, hugging desperately the closest she could. "Promise" he murmured kissing her hair. "You are the only one who could ever cause me any fear." He whispered in her ear.

**You think Beck´s excuse was quite lame? Maybe he just didn´t tell Jade the WHOLE story. Go check my other fiction "A martyr for my love to you" if you want to and haven´t yet. Maybe you´ll find this explanation quite satisfying. And it´s really short and sweet, don´t worry. Just as always, whatever**.


End file.
